The Swan Princess
by Skelex
Summary: A list of events lead Ahiru into becoming a duck, and stayiong side by side with Fakir. Sometime though those events, a girl came along. Now that she's a duck, it appears more people have shown up. Whats going on?
1. Chances

**A/N: **A crossover Fic? From me? Yes. It is =D Disturbia's on its way. I need inspiration. D=

Just as a warning, My memory is a little hazy on the Princess Tutu Part.

And sorry if the start is weird XD Yeees, there is an OC, But that's to help the story. =D

Parings:

SasuSaku

NaruHina

FakirAhiru

**Dedication:** To blazer227, For being a good friend =D He's fun to talk to X3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Princess Tutu, Or Naruto.

**'Kyuubi'**

_'Naruto Thoughts'_

"Normal Speech."

Narration

'Ahiru thoughts'

"Ahiru Speech."

**The Swan Princess**

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. This princess fell inlovewith a prince. The only downside was the princess was actually a swan. In order to save the beautiful Odette from her curse was to proclaim his love for her. It seemed easy, but yet he proclaimed his love for another, an act of betrayal without the poor prince knowing. After searching for his princess, he found that she was forever a swan, never to be seen as a human again._

_The prince didn't know however, that said swan's heart had been broken, and thus, her descendants where sworn with the same fate of a broken heart, till someone dared break the life long curse._

_Dosslemeyer, Start this new story._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi,Sasuke-teme!"

"What do you want dobe?"

"Where are we?"

"...Don't ask stupid questions, moron."

"You don't know either?!"

"Naruto! shut up! Obviously we aren't in Konoha anymore, so keep it quiet, okay?!"

"Hai..Sakura-chan..."

We find ourselves in the prestigious ballet school, where a 16 year old Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stand.

"..That reminds me, Teme, how'd we get here..?"

"..."

"He doesn't know..."

A snarl sounds from the young, pink haired ninja.

"S-sory Sakura-chan!"

"Whatever Naruto." Sakura, the pink haired female huffed, looking away from the two men. She didn't trust Sasuke anymore, but her slight dislike for Naruto hadn't faded. They where like brother and sister thought.

"Oh! Hinata-chan! I didn't see you here! How are you?" And enthusiastic blond asked the pearly eyed female, whom blushed and looked down.

"H-hi Naruto...I'm f-f-fine...How about y-you?" Naruto immidently grinned, ignoring Hinata's small look of discomfort and pulled her closer to hum, in a half hug.

"I am Fine Hinata-chan!" The Kyuubi vessel was smaked soon after his comment.

**'This is ganna take a while...'**The Kyuubi half sweat dropped, noticing the current state his vessel was in.

**'Stop annoying the pink one, Baka.'**

_'Shut up!' _The boy shouted mentally, rubbing his head.

Fakir watched this all take place, and frowned. He had Ahiru, now a small, yellow duck, in his arms, quacking softly as she gazed at him.

"I don't know what their doing either, Ahiru..." The boy mummbled, glancing down at the blue eyed duck, smirking. So far, he's seen four people, all dressed in the same attire of the schools, yet not knowing where they where.

"This might be Dosslemyers doing..." The boy looked to his duck, frowning.

"Don't worry Ahiru, I'll protect you if he is, okay...?"

"Quack!"

'Okay!'

Sasuke glanced to the boy, frowning softly. He hadn't noticed him before, but he looked oddly familiar to him. The fact that he was holding a duck was a little strange..

"Hey, Fakir!" Sasuke's gaze shifted to the girl whom walked up next to the boy.

"Let me take Duckie, I'm going to Ballet." The boy nodded slowly to the girl, and noticed something. Strangely, from what he's seen, the uniform the girls where wearing, they all had yellow gems on their shirts. Yet Sakura's was pink, and Hinata's was a pale lavender, And the girls was pure white. Strange...

The girl herself was strange. Her hair was a dark, mahogany pink at the back and a light, pale pink at the front. Her eyes where a bright pastel pink, and a smile graced her lips.

"Ready to learn some more ballet moves Ahiru?" The girl asked, an enthusiastic look in her brightly coloured eyes. The duck nodded once, her own eyes seemingly shining. The girl smiled, walking in his direction, and he turned to Naruto.

"Dobe, Have you realized what your wearing..." The Uchiha asked faintly, frowning at the blond. He disliked the blue blazer and white slacks, but not enough to comment on it. Yet he needed something to remove his focus from the happiness radiating from the girl, who walked past saying.

"Your going to be late if you keep standing around."

Sasuke's day slowly got weirder from that point, as Naruto started screaming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed.

She was standing in her new class, for some strange reason, she and Hinata felt like Ballet sounded like a good idea.

Today was getting weirder, as Sakura found that they all had their own Ballet outfit. Sasuke and Naruto, however, walked to a different class. The girl that had told them to get to class was there, her duck on the floor, watching as she en pointe'd. Sakura copied her, finding it was more easier then it appeared. Hinata wasn't having any difficulties either.

"Alright! Everyone, on the barre!"(A/N: I think that's it. Sorry if my Ballet terms are wrong =S) A cat walked in, clapping his hands, and no one appart from her, and Hinata's eyes twitched.

A cat?

Really?

Sakura sighed, coping the girl as they went through positions slowly. The strangely hair dyed girl seemed to know what she was doing, and Sakura, for the life of her, couldn't understand how they got here, and what was happening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh ho ho! The Pink Cherry Blossom can't figure out why she's here! Maybe she needs a little help from my little swan..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fakir stood outside the Ballet rooms, a frown slowly moving its way onto his features. Akumu was helping the pink haired girl and the lavender eyed one showing them how to sort of to a pas de deux. He immidently walked in, frowning at her.

"Aku, you can't do it without a partner."

"Oh, Hello, Fakir! Can you help me then?" He frowned at her simple question.

"No."

"Aw...Come on Fakir...Please?" He sighed agitatedly, the pink haired girl and the purple haired girl watching in amusement as he smiled, twirling her hands above her head, and holding her hand out to Fakir, something she imitated from Ahiru, when she was Princess Tutu. He slowly took her hand, and both of them danced. To Sakura and Hinata, in was a beautiful dance, but it looked sad, like both of them where missing something they longed for, but it wasn't in each other. Sakura's theory on the two being a couple vanished as she watched, slightly perplexed. She never really understood Ballet...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood outside the Ballet room's door, eyes wide. He watched as the brightly coloured girl and dark looking boy danced, and noticed how saddened the two looked, not a trace of a smile on either face. He also noticed the duck, who looked upset for the two, knowing something hidden from the group of sixteen year olds. He even noticed the way Sakura and Hinata noticed it, yet to entranced to ask.

"And thats how you properly do a pas de deux." The girl smiled, her poise falling to watch the two.

Immidently the three clapped, the boy that was dancing seemed surprised that Sasuke was clapping, and was joined by an enthusiastic Naruto.

"That was awesome! I'd love to learn how to do that...Too bad I'm in the writing class, right Teme..?" The blond grinned at the darker one.

"Hn." Sasuke merely stated, walking to Sakura.

"Oh! Sasuke, sorry to keep you waiting.." The pink haired female laughed weakly, slightly shaken from the saddening dance. She didn't know if she could do that, especially with someone she didn't know. Maybe with Naruto or Sasuke, but not with someone like the guy standingbefore her. He had...an interesting aura. There was definitely something hidden.

"Lets go. You can show them better tomorrow...I'll come to help if you need me to." Akumu nodded slowly, smirking as Sasuke stood, nose to nose with Sakura, whom look bewildered at his hypnotising gaze.

"Uuuhm...Sa-Sasuke...-kun...?" She whisperd silently, eyes wide.

"Hn. Lets go Sakura..." The feeling Sasuke had a second ago fled as she spoke, and he grabbed her wrist, ignoring Naruto yelling about forgetting him and Hinata.

He ignored the feeling in his stomach, the thoughts of Sakura, how she used to be, and how he couldn't bare to leave her, but did, his apology lost to her ears as he stalked away, leaving her vulnerable on the cold stone bench. He shook his head, clearing the memories and tugged harder at her arm. A scene of soothing came as he smelt the cherries and roses that levitated from Sakura, something he indulged himself in now he was back. True, he missed everyone, but the thought of leaving Sakura helpless forever drove him insane, and after killing Orochimaru, he did what he wanted. Which was ignore any good reason left in his mind and see Tsunade, to plea to come back.

Tsuande told him, that if he behaved he could stay. And that's what he was doing, behaving. He just, wanted Sakura back, and to have the on-going rivalry with his best friend, Naruto. He missed his old team,and immidently upon seeing Sakura, approved the change.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is all Dosslemayer isn't it?" The pink eyed female nodded to Fakir, smiling weakly.

"Anything less wouldn't be a tragic fairytale would it, Fakir?"

"True..."

"Then lets get this over with hmm?"

"Tsk, if you insist, woman."

"Ah, Ahiru, wouldn't you be proud of me?"

"Quack!"

"Shut up...Stupid Duck..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, the poor Swan has no one...I didn't think that through properly. We'll have to give her one now!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment, Sakura could tell two things:

1) Sasuke probably needed her there, to keep him from crushing Naruto for being a loud idiot. That had to be the reason he was tugging at her wrist.

2) The guy that was walking in had an Aura that radiated a distinct darkness, and it was suffocating, but soothing at the same time.

It was probably in the way he brooded like Sasuke, and how all the girls swooned at the look on his face, or maybe it was how Sasuke suddenly seethed that tipped her off, but she knew it was there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fakir pushed Akumu forward towards to newest male in the school. He was the opposite of her, and if Ahiru had taught Fakir anything, it was that not only to Opposites attract, but they make a good couple.

"Gah! Fakir! What are you doing?!"

"Come on, I need more guy friends. Look, that Sasuke guy is going over as well, with his girlfriend. More friends right?"

"I didn't mean like this!" The pink female cursed, a slightly comical expression on her pretty face.

"I do. Lets go." Fakir pushed harder and upon reaching the three people, smirked.

"Hi, My names Fakir, and this is my friend Akumu. She's a little shy, forgive her."

Sakura couldn't help but blink, and look between the boy and Akumu. The boy loomed in the dark, while she seemed to give off an air of light. Her facial expression was of shock, eyes wide, a beautiful pastel pink staring endlessly into a sea of rich crimson red, the boy seemed perplexed at suddenly seeing her.

"Love at first sight..." Sasuke whispered, and Fakir's smirk grew slowly. Sakura nodded, watching as the contours of Akumu's wavy hair shook slightly as she fell onto the boy, gravity taking its toll on the girl as she was standing on her toes.

"Ooff!" She cried weakly and blinked, sitting on the boys lap, whom was now floored and groaned, rubbing his head. Gasping, she leaned forward.

"My gosh! Are you okay?!" Her eyes where now wide in fear.

"Hn..."He glanced up at her, and looked at her concerned face, and slowly a blush rose to his cheeks. Both sat there, staring at one another, blushing with wide eyes.

After having enough of silence, Sakura lightly hit the girl on the back, making her squeak and fall forward onto his chest, moving her face so their lips didn't touch, but she was breathing on his neck. His eyes widened more, if possible at the sudden movement, and the heat on his neck, and visably gulped at the contact.

"Ah! I'm so so sorry!" Akumu leaped off him, cheek beet red as she stared at him.

"Whatever..."He scratched his head, standing slowly and stared her in the eyes, ignoring the others.

"Whats your name?" He asked after a second, his shaggy raven black hair falling into his eyes a little.

"A-Akumu..." She muttered softly, looking down.

"I'm Kyo..."He told her softly, and leaned over, planting a small chaste kiss on her lips.

"I hope we meet again." And with that, he left, ignoring the swoons and jealous glares of others. Promptly, Akumu weakened to her knees.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fakir smirked as he walked with his pink haired friend, who was still slightly red, holding onto Ahiru like a life support.

"Well, I don't know about you, but that was funny for me."

"Oh of course you did! You didn't just fall onto some guy you've only met once!"

"At least now I know you are literally falling for him..."Fakir mumbled, earning a slap on the head from his friend.

"Ow! God Akumu, take a joke okay?"

"Humph!" She sashayed in front of him, snarling slightly about 'stupid men.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ah~ So tired XD

Glad I wrote that all down, But now, sleep *Snore.*


	2. Forgiveness

**A/N:** *Hides.* Oh lord do I feel silly. Thank you **Willowleaf2560 **for pointing out what **teme** meant..

Okay, new chapter. This is for Dictionairy Ink for being patient with me and knowing I will randomly float away on only a sail...no boat.

And just as a quick question:

ISITHOTINTOPEKA?!?!?!

Thats all.

--^---^---^------^---^---^ -_Skip a Heart Beat_-

OH MY GOD. I'm SO freaking sorry you guys. I feel like a TOOL for leaving you all hanging like that. GOD DAYUM.

**Chapter 2**

_I tried to be all that you need,_

_Tried to never let you down,_

_Still I can see it in your eyes,_

_Not good enough._

Akumu breathed in deeply, walking down the halls hurriedly, glancing around occasionally and squeaked when she noticed a certain was watching her for a small moment, and he smirked and winked at her. Her face turned beet red, and she truned on her toes and hurried down the opposite way, pace alot faster than before.

"Damn him, damn him, DAMN HIM!" She muttered till it was a yell, everyone turning to her with a raised eyebrow. She chuckled nervously, bending her head down.

"Aw...Now eveyone thinks I'm strange..."She mummbled to herself, walking along, going the long way to her ballet room. She wasn't one to get her feathers ruffled over something so small, but for some odd reason she started blushing at the mere sight of him.

She sighed dejectedly, walking into the room and streached, smiling happily to the girls in the room, including Sakura and Hinata.

"Good morning ladies! Mr. Cat has a funeral to attend, so we'll just be practicing the basic's today, so get on the barre!" All the female's obliged, squealing softly at the thought of Akumu helping them. She was normally in the higher class, but was asked to help the girls today, since was gone. (A/N: I can't really remember if she was in the lower class last time, buuut I'll say she was there for practice okay?)

None noticed the group of men sitting uptop, watching silently.

"So, your Kyo right? The one that kissed Akumu yesterday?" The raven haired boy nodded, smirking at the sight of the pink haired girl.

"Pleasure to meet you..."Fakir nodded, glacing to Sasuke and Naruto, whom where watching the girls also.

"So Fakir, Why don't you do ballet anymore?" Naruto asked half-heartedly.

"Because I honestly preffer writing, but dancing gives me insparation, so I like watching. What about you?"

"I...hate the tights. I thought it'd be okay till I saw the tights. Just...no." Sasuke shivered to indicate his point, and Naruto nodded.

"I can't stand 'em."

"You do get used to them, but I gave up a long time ago. I wanted the best partner for it, but i could never find one." Kyo mummbled, and Fakir nodded.

"One that would suit you best would definately not be a girl like you, thats for sure. You'd need a brighter girl. Thats always how it is, Opposites complimenting each other and all."

"Yeah, your right..."Kyo stared more intently at Akumu, who was by now pirouetteing, smiling happily, and helping the girls keep their posture straight.

"They're pretty good..."Sasuke commented, watching Sakura with a smirk now, and Naruto nodded in agreement, but watching the Hyuuga heiress.

"They're fast learners." Was the last thing Sasuke said, before he sat down on the couch, closing his eyes.

--^---^---^------^---^---^

Akumu held Sakura's head up slightly higher than she had, and smiled softly.

"Land like that, and it would be perfect Sakura." Sakura relaxed and smiled, her, Akumu and Hinata being the last one's since they wanted extra help.

"If you keep practicing every day you'll get better, you know what they say: Don't practice for one day and you can notice, don;t practice for a week and the audiance knows it."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, its something you have to be extreamly dedicated to to get to the top. After all, it takes a long time to become the best." Akumu smiled at Sakuras distraught look.

"But don't worry, I'm sure you could definately do it! you have a strong bone structure, and that helps alot." (A/N: If it isn't true, don;t point it out D: roll with it, like its a gang.)

The door opened, and Fakir walked in, Chatting to Sasuke, Naruto and Kyo.

"Its definately a great starting point Naruto, but get rid of some of the random stuff that happens, its funny, but the story is meant to be a life lesson, remember?"

"Oh yeah...I'll change it! Don't worry!" Naruto grinned happily, then turned to the girls.

"So, who's up for some cake?!" Sakura squealed and ran straight to Naruto, glomping him.

--^---^---^------^---^---^

Sitting down happily, Dosselmeyer, folded his arms, staring inently at the snake-man infrount of him.

"I'm sorry but I have plans for your little Sasuke, But he'll be back as soon as possible!" The snake-an narrowed his eyes, but the insane writter kept a smile on his face, ignoring it.

"Now please leave, I have buisness to attend to." Without warning, the snake-man left, cursing the insane one's name as she went home.

"Now now Orochi-kun, no need to be so hostile!" The insane one laughed hysterically, and waved the matter off like an annoying fly, standing all to suddenly.

"Time for some tea I think."

--^---^---^------^---^---^

Sakura munched on the strawberry shortcake, glancing at Kyo who was sitting with Akumu every couple of seconds. She wasn't sure about him, but he seemed nice enough, he even appologized to akumu for being so brash to her the other day. The two seemed normal again, and Sakura smiled. Finishing, she pouted when she noticed no one else was, appart from Sasuke. Sasuke noticed she'd finished, and stood.

"Wanna go for a walk Sakura?" Sakura blinked up at him, but smiled and nodded.

"Sure! I don't feel like hanging around here much longer waitng. See ya guys!" Both waved as the left, and as they exited the shop, a comfortable silence settled between them, neither knowing where they where headed till the passed a lake. Sasuke stopped and stared out at it, looking at the ducks, an one in particular.

"Isn't that the duck that Fakir had yesterday?" Sasuke asked absent mindedly, frowning. Sakura moved closer and look at the duck, then nodded.

"Yea, it is! Aw, isn't it cute Sasuke?" Sasuke just 'Hn'ed at the question, and kept his frown on the duck.

"It's kinda weird isn't it? They must leave her here for the day and feed her and stuff at night time." Sasuke nodded to this, turning to her. She was smiling at the duck, head tilted.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"Have you...Forgiven me yet...?" He hlooked down after he asked, ashamed that he already knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Yeah...Yeah I have Sasuke. I know that all you wanted was to be accepted and cared for by your parents, and Itachi made it so you'd never get that. You wanted to kill him for ruining everything you once had, but, we aren't sure where he is..."Sakura bit her lip, but Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes.

"Y-your...not...m-mad..?"He seemed perplexed by this, and Sakura nodded, smiling at him.

"Of course not silly!" She went to laugh, but gasped instead as Sasuke hugged her tightly.

"S-s-sasuke?!"

"Sakura...you have no idea how glad I am that you've forgiven me...You and Naruto are all I have left...Thank you." Sakuras face melted into a smile, and she hugged him back.

"No, Thank yo Sasuke, for coming back to us..."

--^---^---^------^---^---^

A/N: A little SasuSaku fluff~! Yeeeey.

Sorry if Sasuke's OOC, buuut he is. So meh.


End file.
